


I swear allegiance to the King

by Drago



Series: Pregnancy is overrated [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha!Changmin, Alpha!Jaejoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Royalty AU, beta!Heechul, beta!Siwon, king!Changmin, omega!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Yunho is twelve when he marries a boy two years younger, but it takes him another eight years to realize how ungrateful his role as a prince consort is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be just a short story for my Homin mpreg series, but things got out of control help.

When Yunho was eight, his family took him to a doctor to confirm his secondary gender. He doesn’t remember much from the visit, apart from the doctor’s prodding fingers and a slight sense of shame when the old man touched his most private parts. He remembers the sweets his mother bought him after the visit more vividly because they were poor, and it was a rare treat. Back then, he didn’t know what his status as an omega meant. But the others did, and the news about it spread like wildfire. Not even a month after the announcement, a group of tall men dressed in richly embroidered robes paid his parents a visit. Since then, Yunho and his family have never felt hunger again.  
When Yunho turned twelve, his parents took him on a trip. His sister had to stay behind, so Yunho wept for a long while, already missing her presence. His mood picked up when they arrived at the royal palace. It was the most magnificent building he’s ever seen, and his mother kept scolding him for gaping like a fish at beautifully dressed people, who were staring back at him, yet his mother pretended not to notice.  
The palace women dressed Yunho in a royal hanbok, and he got married to a boy two years younger. His mother told him that it had to be done to secure their future, and Yunho would do anything to make his mom happy. He didn’t really have a choice either way, but he didn’t realize it until much later. He was neither happy nor sad, and the other boy, Changmin, seemed even less aware of what was happening around them. Yunho’s family returned to their hometown after a feast, but this time they were accompanied by five beta female guards, who stayed with them for the next eight years.  
Yunho grew up under their watchful gaze, not allowed to have any close friends. He could never be alone around the alphas, even though they weren’t many in the first place. Even male betas were considered a threat, and he had to have at least two guards with him if he as much as wanted to say ‘hello’ to one of them. At least he still had Jihye, the only person who didn’t think he was extremely lucky to be married to the crown prince.  
His first heat hit him when he just turned fifteen, and he wasn’t allowed any aid to ease the pain. He was supposed to stay pure until the prince was ready to bed him. It was the first time he truly noticed that his life is no longer his.

_***_

Because the crown prince is two years younger, and the old king decided he needed to be eighteen before he takes over the throne, Yunho is already twenty when he steps into the palace again. He is no longer thrilled to be there, he finds the castle to be too big and ominous, instead of majestic. This time, neither his parents nor Jihye are present as they aren’t royalty, and therefore there is no place for them at the coronation. Yunho tried to argue that _he_ needs them, but he quickly discovered that his needs don’t matter. When he turned fifteen, it’s been explained to him that omegas are extremely rare, and the old king has been looking for one for a very long time. The omega-alpha couples always produce the strongest, alpha or omega, offspring, and no beta can ever be a king.  
His mother tried to make it sound like it was an honor, but Yunho was old enough to understand that, even though he bears a prince consort title, he is nothing more than a breeding stock. But he is still a romantic at heart, so he hopes that he will fall in love with his husband. It will take some time, but it’s not completely impossible.  
He doesn’t get to exchange any words with his husband before the ceremony, but he watches him carefully throughout it. Changmin definitely isn’t the boy Yunho remembers. He is still slightly lanky and his cheeks are a bit chubby, but it’s clear that he is going to grow into a very handsome man. His scent is overpowering, worthy of a king.  
No one speaks to Yunho during the ceremony and then the feast, Changmin looks at him once only, to wordlessly scold him for drinking too much wine. Yunho doesn’t want to get drunk, his experience with alcohol is very limited, but he is anxious. Usually, he isn’t shy, but people here have a much different accent than he does, and if he speaks everyone is going to know he is just a commoner. Yunho had private tutors, but they taught him just enough for him not to embarrass his husband in public. It’s not a lot, and Yunho is aware of his ignorance, but he never had the resources to change it. Maybe he will be given more freedom now, there must be a huge library in the castle, since Changmin is rumored to be an avid reader.  
When the feast finally ends, Yunho is led to his chamber. He almost wishes he was drunk, he knows what’s coming next, and he can’t stop trembling. He doesn’t know the protocol, should he undress? He thinks they are going to talk before… before they properly consummate their marriage, and he would rather not be naked for that. He is also self-conscious, no one has seen him naked ever since he was a child, and he hasn’t seen anyone naked either, so he doesn’t know how his body compares to others. It doesn’t matter in the long run, but he still hopes the king is going to like it. Like him.  
Changmin seems surprised to see him when he enters the room, still dressed in his official robes. For a second, the new king looks almost like child, eyes wide open and vulnerable, before his expression morphs into something much darker.  
“We haven’t met properly yet, I’m Yunho,” he gives a small bow, etiquette lessons completely forgotten.  
“There is no need for that nonsense, what are you doing here?”  
“I’ve been told this is my bedroom now, I thought...”  
“No need to do that either, we both know why you were chosen, and it’s not for your thinking abilities. Are you in heat?”  
It’s obvious that Yunho is nowhere near his heat, if he was the alpha wouldn’t be standing calmly six feet away from him.  
“No, I’m not. It’s… in three weeks.”  
“Then come to me in three weeks, I have no wish to see you in my room before that. I’ll tell the servants to take you to the chambers I’ve had prepared for you.”  
“Changmin...”  
“I am your king, and you will address me properly!” the king suddenly roars. “It’s enough that I had to marry you, I will not pretend to love you! Get out!”  
Yunho slowly stands up on shaking legs, trying to collect himself. He isn’t used to people yelling at him, and he is slightly frightened.  
“I was given even less choice than you were, Changmin,” he says, confidently meeting his husband’s eyes. “I will work hard on our marriage, and all I ask from you is not to be disrespectful towards me.”

Yunho’s new room is twice the size of his old room, and someone has done a good job of trying to make it look welcoming. He appreciates the effort, but he is still disheartened by Changmin’s reaction. He knows their situation isn’t ideal, but with enough effort, they can make it work. But if Changmin isn’t willing to try, then there is only so much Yunho can do alone. He doesn’t expect much from life, but he can’t imagine it being lonely and loveless. He is going to try, even if Changmin insists on being an asshole. His whole life he’s been told that alphas cannot resist omegas, that they’re the perfect match. And yet, his husband finds him repulsive. Maybe the attraction is only true when he is in heat, but Yunho doesn’t want to be mated without being at least liked.  
They have breakfast together, and Yunho puts on his most pleasant face, ignoring Changmin’s grumbling. The breakfast spread has everything one could dream of, and Yunho has never seen this much food all at onc. To him, it’s a whole feast, but other people don’t seem impressed. Two teenage girls, who most probably are Changmin’s younger sisters, go as far as to complain about strawberries not being ripe enough. They taste perfectly sweet on Yunho’s tongue, but he would rather be eating flat bread with his sister than the morsels prepared by the kitchen staff with spoiled brats whining about delicious food. At least Changmin’s parents seem kind, especially queen mother, who keeps passing him the simpler dishes, knowing that he isn’t used to more complex flavors just yet.  
“Could you show me around the castle later?” Yunho quietly asks his husband.  
“I’m a king, I have more important things to do. Ask someone else,” Changmin says curtly without even looking at him.  
If they were alone, Yunho would argue that he is important enough for Changmin to spend some time with him, but he doesn’t want to make a scene. He doesn’t think anyone heard their exchange, but when he looks up, there is a beautiful man watching him. He flushes red and lowers his eyes again, suddenly feeling shy.  
He goes to the garden after breakfast, one of the guards trailing behind him. Yunho isn’t sure whether he is there to protect him or maybe stop him from running away. Where would he run, he doesn’t know.  
The garden is breathtakingly luscious, the flowers’ smell so divine that he forgets about his worries for a second. He finds a bench to sit on and watches birds play around, chirping merrily. After a while, he hears someone approaching.  
“He has a lover, your husband does,” the person whispers, so the guard can’t hear him. “They’ve known each other for three or four years. That’s why he acts so cold towards you.”  
“And who are you?” Yunho asks, recognizing the beautiful man who stared at him before.  
“Kim JaeJoong, I’m Changmin’s cousin… supposedly. It’s a bit complicated.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Yunho.”  
“Yes, I know, obviously. I’ve heard all about you.”  
It’s a bit ominous, but Yunho decides to ignore it. He wants to know more about his husband’s lover. It explains everything, and Yunho almost feels relieved. At least it’s not his fault.  
JaeJoong is more than willing to share his knowledge.  
“Siwon is a scholar, son of the previous king’s advisor, who came to live in the castle few years ago. Changmin and Siwon share the same passion for books. Siwon is a beta, but your husband seems quite taken with him.”  
JaeJoong is the friendliest person Yunho met so far, but it takes him some time to realize that the pretty man is an alpha. He doesn’t smell nearly as strongly as Changmin and his features aren’t at all sharp, but he definitely exudes confidence Yunho was told to expect from the alphas. JaeJoong even offers to show him around the castle, and he is excited to learn that the library is everything he dreamed of, and then some.  
He is exhausted by the end of the day, but happy. 

As nice as making new friends is, Yunho knows he needs Changmin’s permission before he goes around meeting new people. Perhaps his husband doesn’t want him acquainted with other men. Changmin might not want him, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to exercise his power over Yunho for the simple pleasure of owning the omega. He won’t know until he asks.  
Changmin is only half-dressed, when Yunho sees him, and it makes the omega realize that he is far more attracted to the alpha than he thought. Changmin’s body is still very much that of a boy, but his muscles are already slightly defined and with some work, he is going to grow into a strong man.  
“What do you want?”  
“I wanted to ask if it’s alright for me to make friends,” it sounds like a silly request, but Yunho knows his place. “I met someone yesterday, but he is a man, and...”  
“I don’t care,” Changmin interrupts him sounding indifferent. “To me, you’re just a glorified whore. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don’t get yourself pregnant. Your womb belongs to the throne.”  
“That’s not the company I mean, I just meant friends...”  
“I. Don’t. Care.”  
He should keep his head down like a good omega, but Yunho decides to speak up instead, “I’ve been told that you are in love with someone else, and I accept that. I won’t try to break your relationship apart. But if you treat me poorly, I can guarantee you there won’t be any children, ever. You know there aren’t many omegas around, so you’re stuck with me. Think about it.”  
As he leaves the room, Yunho realizes that he just threatened the king. Instead of looking angry, Changmin seems almost impressed.  
Yunho spends the first half of the day reading in the library. He expected to have a schedule, at least some responsibilities, but he really must be just a bed warmer for when Changmin needs him, since he isn’t given any instructions. Yet again, he wishes his sister was with him, but he is in no position to do that just yet. Maybe in the future.  
He makes another friend later in the day. The man, Heechul, seeks him out himself, curious about the new consort. Heechul is… interesting. He looks like an omega, smells like a beta, and is bossy like an alpha. Maybe it’s because Yunho always wanted to have many friends, but he immediately takes liking to the older man, even though he can’t figure out Heechul’s position in the castle. The servants seem slightly terrified of the beta, but he definitely isn’t a part of the royal family. Yunho asks again few days later, but Heechul just smiles and pets his head.  
They are looking for a snack in the kitchen, when the beta casually says, “I’d sentence Siwon to death, if I were you. Technically, you were first, even if you weren’t living with Changmin. Siwon knew about you when he decided to seduce your husband.”  
“We were children, we didn’t even know each other. It doesn’t count, so I’m not surprised Changmin would fall for someone else. It would be unfair for me to be angry at Siwon.”  
“Oh no, you are a good man,” Heechul clutches his chest dramatically, but his words seem genuine. “I was hoping for a proper omega shrew, who would terrorize the castle and make things more interesting. Your life is going to be terribly difficult if you insist on being a good person.”  
“It’s not… I don’t know how to be anyone else, Heechul.”  
“My poor baby. I will protect you.”

Usually, Yunho has enough time to prepare for the heat, but usually, Yunho isn’t constantly around the alphas. This time, he wakes up in the middle of the night soaked in sweat and hurting. And wanting like he never wanted before. He rolls off the bed, barely catching himself before he falls, and stumbles outside, ignoring the guards who shouldn’t see him in such disheveled state. His night gown is properly soaked from the waist down, and he _pounds_ on Changmin’s door. The alpha is almost naked when he opens, already aroused and angry. Yunho whimpers, slick gushing out of his hole at the scent, and he doubles over in pain. Someone exits Changmin’s room, but Yunho is too out of it to pay attention to them.  
There is nothing gentle about the way Changmin pulls him inside and strips him naked. Yunho has just enough clarity of mind to croak out, “Please be careful, I’ve never done it before.”  
But Changmin just snorts and pulls out his cock, “I’m sure you haven’t.”  
The last time Yunho saw other men naked, he was twelve, just before he got diagnosed, in a communal bath. He doesn’t remember their cocks being this huge; he is almost afraid, but his lizard brain takes over, and Yunho spreads his legs willingly – he is so wet that they almost stuck together, and Changmin’s nostrils flare as he inhales Yunho’s scent.  
Everything after that is a painful blur. Changmin doesn’t even try to be gentle, and Yunho would ask him to stop if he wasn’t in heat. But he doesn’t have the strength to fight him off, and he doesn’t want to, because it’s going to hurt either way. His body was supposed to be made for this, but maybe he is defective. The knot adds so much to the pain that it almost makes him black out.  
The heat lasts almost four nights, and it gets slightly better, but Changmin’s moves remain perfunctory. The message is clear – he is trying to impregnate Yunho and not love him. By the end of it, Yunho is so tired he has a hard time staying awake. He should leave, go to his room and hope he got pregnant on the first try. But Changmin doesn’t kick him out, and he is so weak that he falls between the pillows, not asleep but not quite awake either.  
When he comes to it properly, someone is touching him. Not Changmin, the hands are too soft and kind to be Changmin’s.  
“There is some tearing,” he recognizes Heechul’s voice, even though the beta is whispering. “How could you? Is that how you treat your lovers? He was a virgin, you stupid child. Your father made sure of that! I don’t care how unhappy you are, it’s not right! And he is dehydrated, did you give him any water?”  
“No, I… I didn’t know...”  
“Some alpha you are! Carry him to his room, we will take care of him.”  
“He can stay here.”  
“No, he can’t.”  
Changmin lifts him, and Yunho keeps his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. His body feels bruised all over, and yet his husband’s scent is as appealing as it was before, making him leak.  
After Changmin leaves, Heechul gives Yunho a sponge bath. The omega tries to do it himself, embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but Heechul pushes his hands away and scrubs him clean.  
“Are you a doctor then?”  
“Me? A doctor? Hah. I called for a real doctor, though I don’t think there is anything he can do that a few days of rest won’t fix.”  
“It’s not that bad...”  
“You’re black and blue all over. Changmin is lucky I can’t kill him.”  
“You’re a bit… aggressive...”  
“I protect my pack.”  
Yunho didn’t know Heechul considered him a pack member, but it warms his heart enough to forget about the pain.

The doctor applies some salve and orders him to stay in bed for a week. By day three, Yunho is bored and more than ready to go back to his daily walks. Jaejoong isn’t allowed inside his room, and Heechul is busy most of the time, doing whatever it is that Heechul does. He could ask someone to bring him a book from the library, but he isn’t entirely sure he is allowed to read. There aren’t many other options, so Yunho tries to crotchet. His hands feel too big, but at least it keeps him busy, even if his stitches are more crooked than not.  
It takes Changmin five days to finally visit him. The young king looks contrite when he apologizes for his behavior, and Yunho wishes he could ask for a hug, but he knows it won’t be well-received. He accepts the apology on the condition that the alpha never hurts him again if it can be avoided.  
“The doctor thinks I’m pregnant. It’s still too early to tell, but there is some swelling that suggests conception.”  
“That’s… great. I will tell the doctor to keep me informed. Is there anything I can do for you?”  
“Could you bring me some books from the library?” Yunho finally dares to ask, eyes downcast in fear of being refused.  
“Of course, why would you even ask?”  
“I… I wasn’t allowed to read when I was still at home. We’ve been told that I shouldn’t be too educated.”  
Changmin is silent for a minute, clearly shocked by his own father’s harshness. When he speaks again, his voice is much warmer than it was before, “You lived a pretty sheltered life because you were chosen to marry me, haven’t you?”  
Yunho doesn’t respond because it isn’t really a question, and Changmin leaves soon after that. He returns few hours later carrying eight books. He puts all of them on a cabinet, then picks one and hands it to the omega.  
“It’s one of my favorite books, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.”  
The tops of Changmin’s ears are slightly pink, and Yunho can’t help but whisper ‘cute’ to which the alpha reddens even more.  
The book turns out to be interesting, but quite difficult to comprehend for someone who is just starting the learning journey. For a second, Yunho is ashamed of his limited knowledge, but then he reminds himself that it’s not his fault. Maybe he can ask Changmin to explain it to him. If not, Jaejoong might be able to help.  
After a week, Yunho feels well enough to sneak out to the garden with Changmin’s book in hand, hoping that fresh air will help him digest it better. He finds himself distracted by the smell of flowers instead, so much that he doesn’t even notice his alpha until the man is sitting right next to him, close enough that their shoulders touch.  
“Are you enjoying it?”  
“Ah,” he starts in surprise, the book almost falling out of his grip. Changmin catches it, trapping Yunho’s hand between his hand and the cover. “Yes, but it’s a bit difficult to understand for someone like me. I will have to ask Jaejoong to help me with it.”  
“Jaejoong? No! No, I mean, you can ask me. What is it that you don’t understand?”  
Yunho quickly discovers that Changmin would make a great teacher. Despite his usually standoffish attitude, he is patient and willing to repeat himself when he sees the willingness to learn in Yunho. He is also very diligent, so they manage two chapters before Changmin has to attend to his real duties. Yunho goes to his room feeling hopeful and almost forgets about the meeting with Jaejoong.

Changmin doesn’t so much warm up to him as he finally accepts his presence. Yunho is quite happy with that. He’s made enough friends to keep him busy, and he is allowed to learn about the world, which is more than he could have hoped for.  
His knowledge isn’t the only thing that grows. His stomach slowly, but surely, starts to swell, and Yunho isn’t sure how he feels about it yet. He is supposed to be happy, but he didn’t expect it to happen so fast. He needs more time to get used to the idea of being pregnant. He writes to Jihye, knowing she is the only one who will understand his struggles and respond with compassion. Yunho knows that his life could have been much worse, and that his marriage saved his family from poverty, but he doubts there is even one person in the world who wouldn’t want to have the freedom of choice. He doesn’t share his worries with people around him, since there is nothing that could fix it anyway.  
Yunho is getting ready for bed – alone, because he finally managed to convince the servants that he is capable of doing it himself. That’s why he is surprised when someone knocks on his door at this hour. He isn’t important enough for people to bother him in the evening, so he cautiously opens the door and sees Jaejoong. Not only that, but Jaejoong is also alone, no guards in sight. Yunho has been informed that there will always be two people guarding his room. Officially, it’s for his safety, but he knows they are also supposed to keep him from running away. As if his pride would allow him to do that.  
“Good evening… what are you doing here?” Yunho keeps his tone light, although he is slightly unsettled. Jaejoong knows that he can’t enter the room, and it’s too late for them to go outside.  
“I wanted to see your pretty face,” Jaejoong’s smile is a little too wide to be friendly, and when he takes a step closer, Yunho smells alcohol on his breath. “You looked really beautiful at dinner.”  
“Ah, I’m really tired tonight. We can go for a walk tomorrow. Goodnight,” when he tries to close the door, Jaejoong suddenly lurches forward, pushing him into the room.  
“But I need you right now. You’ve been a terrible tease in the past weeks. I can’t stand it anymore.”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Yes, you do, you little tart. Seducing me with little touches… Your scent makes me so hard...” Jaejoong grabs Yunho’s hand and puts it on his crotch. His hard length makes Yunho’s hand burn. He jerks away and opens his mouth to scream, but the alpha slaps him before he can make a sound.  
“Shut up, or I’m going to make sure Changmin won’t be a daddy anytime soon.”  
The omega freezes at the implication, and when Jaejoong forces him down, he doesn’t resist. Jaejoong’s face might be that of a fragile omega, but he is strong like an alpha. Yunho closes his eyes when the other man lowers his trousers.  
Jaejoong’s length is thick in his mouth, not as big as Changmin’s, but it makes him gag anyway. Yunho doesn’t have to do anything, the alpha is using his mouth as he pleases. When he finally pulls out, Yunho thinks it’s the end of his suffering, but then Jaejoong says, “I will show you how a real man fucks. Changmin is still a pup, isn’t he? He probably ruts like one too. Get on the bed.”  
The omega wonders if Changmin will be angry with him. It’s his fault for getting close to another alpha. He should have known better. His whole life he’s been told how dangerous alphas are, and yet he chose to ignore it. He wraps his arms around his belly, hoping to protect the baby. Jaejoong kneels between his legs, spreading them further, and…  
“What’s going on?!” Yunho thinks he is imagining things, but Jaejoong stops his ministrations, so it must be true, there’s someone else in his room.  
“Help!” he cries out. He knows that, as a beta, Heechul stands no chance against the alpha, but it might give Yunho enough time to run for help.  
It turns out unnecessary, as Heechul isn’t alone. The beta barks out an order, and suddenly there are four hands pulling Jaejoong off him.  
“Take him to the dungeon, knock him out if he tries anything.”  
They watch the guards leave with a rather calm Jaejoong. Heechul turns to him when the door closes behind them.  
“What happened?” he asks calmly, and Yunho wants to give him a proper answer, wants to explain himself, but all he can do is cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post sooner, but it's been a rough few days. Your comments cheered me up though!

Changmin was fifteen when he questioned his marriage for the first time, arguing to his father that he should be allowed to choose the person he is going to spend the rest of his life with. That he should love them. His father smirked and reminded him that as a king, he can take as many lovers as he wants and no one will ever say a word about it. It was meant to be reassuring, but it made him question his parents’ marriage instead. He always thought they were in a loving relationship, that his father was a faithful man, but he must have missed some cues, or maybe some things have been hidden from him. They never talked about it again, but the feeling of betrayal never really left Changmin.  
Yunho isn’t nearly as insipid as Changmin has been lead to be believe he would be. Slightly overwhelmed and shy at first, but not at all boring. Siwon has quite strong views on omegas, but Changmin quickly discovers it might be because of jealousy, rather than any real knowledge, which is quite unusual for the beta. Then again, Siwon’s situation is far from pleasant as well.  
Even though he is still bitter that his family forced him into this situation, Changmin regrets his first night with Yunho. He was angry, because he was ready spend the night with Siwon, and Yunho’s scent aroused him a lot more than he would ever admit. He didn’t want to believe the omega was a virgin, but there was no denying it once he pushed inside Yunho’s incredibly tight body. It was never his goal to hurt his husband, but it still doesn’t explain why Yunho was so quick to forgive him. It must be his slightly naive and forgiving nature, which Changmin can appreciate, even if his is the exact opposite.  
He also can’t deny that the atmosphere around the palace is brighter now that Yunho is around.  
Or at least it was for a while. For some reason, Yunho suddenly became but a shadow of himself, no longer enjoying the garden like he used to every day, and Changmin is concerned. Not because he cares about the man, but because the omega is carrying his heir. He doesn’t approach Yunho about it, since he knows that the older man won’t be honest with him. Instead, after the doctor confirms that his baby is growing well, he goes to Heechul, who is close to his husband.  
The beta gives him a weird look and asks, “Have you not noticed that Jaejoong isn’t around anymore?”  
“I… not really,” maybe it’s because they’re both alphas and Changmin does not like the competition – especially when it’s young and strong, but he tries his best to avoid Jaejoong as much as possible.  
“Your mother sent him away because he hurt Yunho.”  
“Hurt him? I see Yunho every day, there’s nothing wrong with him, and the doctor said he is in good health.”  
“Not like that. He… violated him.”  
Heechul tells him the whole story, and Changmin can feel the alpha rage building up inside him.  
“And my mother sent him away instead of throwing him in jail?! Why haven’t I been notified?!”  
“Your parents told us not to bother you.”  
“Oh, I am bothered now,” he storms out of the room and to his father’s study, knowing he will find his mother there as well, sewing peacefully. He is sure his screaming can be heard in the gardens, and he almost hopes Yunho will hear him, wherever he is, and he will know.

For the first time since Yunho’s arrival, it’s Changmin who seeks him out. He doesn’t want the omega to think that he pities him, but he can’t quite explain how he feels. Whether he likes it or not, he is responsible for Yunho’s well-being, and he already failed to make his husband feel safe. Changmin isn’t exactly a great speaker, despite all the classes he was forced to take, but he believes he can do the right thing.  
He finds Yunho in the library, curled up in one of the absurdly big chairs his mother ordered to be made by a local carpenter. His father would be disgusted by such display of tactlessness, but Changmin finds it quite endearing.  
He makes sure to make a lot of noise as he approaches, not wanting to scare the pregnant man.  
“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” he asks. “The weather is excellent today, and I thought I could show you something.”  
“Yes, of course, if that’s what you want.”  
Yunho gets up with some difficulty, and Changmin’s eyes zero on his bulging stomach. It’s bigger than he expected it to be, and his fingers tingle with the need to touch. As if sensing that, the omega takes his left hand and puts it on his stomach. It’s a simple gesture, but it makes Changmin choke up, and he realizes that he is going to love this child no matter what. Yunho was right, their situation is far from perfect, but they can make it work.  
He leads Yunho through the castle, one hand on the small of his back. He feels the need to protect the omega, even though he knows he is too late. He doesn’t think Yunho has seen the spot Changmin is taking him to, it’s a little further from the castle, hidden behind the lavish foliage.  
“I didn’t know there is a pond in the garden,” Yunho says when they finally reach the spot, and Changmin smiles smugly, happy that he is able to show him something new. “Someone must have been here today, they left a basket behind.”  
“No, that’s mine. I brought it earlier. I thought we could have lunch here. This is my favorite place in the garden. I come here to think and relax after tiring meetings.”  
“It’s lovely, thank you for sharing this with me.”  
Changmin spreads the blanket and helps Yunho sit down. He pulls out sandwiches prepared by the kitchen staff and pours some cranberry juice for the omega. He brought his favorite wine as well, but the pregnant man obviously can’t have it. There’s chocolate cake for dessert, and Changmin can’t wait to have it.  
They eat in comfortable silence, watching reflections in the water. Changmin waits until they are done to breach the subject that has been bothering him.  
“I’ve been told about Jaejoong, and...”  
“Are you going to punish me?” Yunho interrupts him, hands trembling as he puts down his cup.  
“Punish you? For what?”  
“For… being with J...Jaejoong,” the omega looks like he might throw up, pale and shaking. It doesn’t look right on him.  
“You haven’t _been_ with him. He hurt you! I’m not a monster, I didn’t bring you to… to… I don’t know, drown you in the pond, I’d never do that! I want to apologize and assure you that the guards have been punished as well. I regret that my mother sent Jaejoong away before I could do anything about it, his punishment would have been much more severe. He would be hanging, if my mother hasn’t sent him away.”  
“I’m sorry...”  
“There’s nothing you...” Changmin realizes he is close to shouting, so he takes a deep breath and, instead of trying to persuade Yunho with words, hugs the omega as tightly as he can without hurting their baby. “It’s alright, everything is going to be alright, I’ll take care of you. From now on, I will do better.”

Things start to slowly change between them.  
Yunho’s stomach grows even more, and so does their relationship. Changmin makes sure to spend at least one hour a day with him, usually coaxing him to go outside. Everyone is surprised to see _Changmin_ of all people so eager to take walks every day but, as much as he loves reading, Yunho looks incredibly small and somber surrounded by huge bookcases, and it’s clearly not improving his mood.  
One night, Changmin tosses and turns for hours before he decides to go down to the kitchens for some milk. He could wake up his servants, but it’s easier and quicker to do it himself. It’s still too early for anyone to be in the kitchen, so he is surprised to see the light inside, even more so when it turns out to be Yunho, holding a cup of milk and staring at the table. Changmin clears his throat to announce his presence, and the omega startles, almost spilling the milk.  
“You couldn’t sleep either?”  
“You could say that… I just don’t like being in my room,” Yunho quietly reveals. The omega doesn’t usually mention the assault, so it must be the early hour that makes him more open and honest. Changmin berates himself internally for not thinking about it. It should be obvious that Yunho wouldn’t feel safe in the room in which he was raped.  
“Would you like to sleep with me? I mean, in my room? I won’t touch you, I swear.”  
“I don’t want to be a burden...”  
“No! It’s fine! I wouldn’t be offering if it wasn’t!”  
Yunho doesn’t need much more convincing than that, which shows how exhausted he has to be. Somehow, it becomes their routine. They fall asleep with a lot of space between them, but they usually wake up with their arms entwined. Sometimes, when Siwon wants to spend the night, Yunho will smile softly at Changmin’s lover before leaving the room. Changmin doesn’t know where he goes, but there are always prominent dark circles under Yunho’s eyes in the morning, meaning he doesn’t get much sleep when he is alone. Changmin doesn’t think he would be able to do that, to accept that his husband comes with a lover.  
Out of respect, he decides to limit the time he spends with Siwon, who doesn’t take it well – to put it mildly. Changmin is slightly disappointed by his lover. Even before they got together, Siwon knew their relationship would never be simple, and he would never stand next to Changmin as an official spouse. Siwon always claimed to be strong enough to handle it. But now that Yunho is in their lives, it seems to be too much for the beta. And Changmin… He is more worried about Yunho’s mental health than his relationship with Siwon.  
“He is carrying my child,” the alpha says again, tired of repeating the same thing over and over again, and bearing no results.  
“Listen, I know it’s not your fault, you’re being tricked by his omega pheromones, that’s why I think you shouldn’t spend this much time with him. Stay away for a while, and you’ll see that he is trying to seduce you. Omegas are like that, tricky creatures.”  
“Have you even met any omegas before? Other than my mother, she doesn’t count for obvious reasons.”  
“I… Well, not really, no. But I read about them more than enough, and Yunho...”  
“Yunho would never do anything like that,” Changmin seethes. “He is a good friend, and if you can’t accept that then perhaps we should break up.”  
“Oh? So that’s how it is? You get the omega bitch and you drop me?” Siwon says icily, posture stiff like he is readying himself for a fight. He would lose. As an alpha, Changmin has been created to win against betas and omegas. “Enjoy your toy then, I’m sure your conversations are going to be scintillating. Although _he_ might find it difficult to communicate with a cock in his mouth.”  
“You want me to hit you. You are asking for it. I won’t give you that pleasure. Get out, we’re over.”  
There are many things that need to be done, royal duties that should be prioritized over his breakdown, but Changmin still decides to hole up in his bedroom like when he was a child. He isn’t heartbroken, but he knows he will miss Siwon’s company. They spent a lot of time together before Changmin became a king, and it’s not something he can forget about.  
When Yunho joins him in the evening, Changmin doesn’t even try to hide the truth. And Yunho is far from victorious, he frets over the alpha, trying to make him feel better. They fall asleep still cuddling. Yunho’s big belly getting in the way, but they work around it. Sometimes, even Changmin wants to be held, and despite everything, the omega is willing to comfort him.

It’s a cold morning announcing the arrival of winter when Changmin kisses Yunho. The omega’s face is flushed from cold, and his coat is too small on him, slightly coming apart on his big belly. Changmin wanted to get him a new coat, but Yunho turned him down, not wanting to waste money on something he will wear for maybe three more weeks. It’s absurd, they are royalty, but the omega can’t be swayed.  
They are waiting for Yunho’s sister, who is finally coming for a visit – or at least that’s what the omega thinks. In reality, Changmin asked Jihye to live in the castle. This way she will have the opportunity to learn and grow, and Yunho will have someone to confide in. He made many friends, but he always talks about his sister, so Changmin knows having her close will make his husband happy. That’s all he wants, for Yunho to be happy.  
“Why did you do that?” the omega asks quietly, even redder than before.  
“Because you look really pretty, and I wanted to.”  
Yunho hums in acknowledgment, but before he can say anything more he spots the vehicle carrying his sister. Changmin takes a step back and lets him enjoy the moment. Jihye is quite timid around him when they show her the bedroom, so Changmin leaves, knowing that Yunho will come to him in the evening.  
Yunho crawls into his bed later than usually. Changmin isn’t asleep, but not by choice. Falling asleep without the omega next to him became near impossible, the bed feels too big and empty when he is alone.  
He expects Yunho to lie down as close to him as possible and go to sleep. He definitely doesn’t expect to feel Yunho’s breath fan over his lips before the omega kisses him. Surprised, Changmin doesn’t react for a second, but he has to laugh when Yunho nips at his lips to open them.  
“Do you always kiss me when I’m asleep?” he mumbles.  
“You weren’t sleeping.”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“You snore when you’re aslep,” Yunho states calmly, trying to kiss him again.  
“I do not!”  
“You do… but I find it adorable, and you aren’t very loud.”  
The omega makes a low noise, imitating his husband’s supposed snoring. Changmin doesn’t know whether he should be amused or offended.  
“There’s no way I sound like that, but I will let it slide for now. Are you happy to have your sister here?”  
“You know I am, I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to invite her. But I don’t want to talk about her right now.”  
“Oh? What would you rather do then?”  
Instead of answering, Yunho’s hand sneaks down Changmin’s body and stops at his groin, covering it.  
“What..? Yunho!”  
“You… you like me, right? I can tell that you like me better than before, and your scent has been driving me crazy. I’m wet all the time, can’t you smell it?”  
He can, but he chose to ignore it, chalking it up to Yunho being hormonal.  
“It’s true, I like you.”  
He could tell the other man that he is probably in love with him, or at least very close to that, but the moment isn’t right. He doubts the omega would believe him when he has a hand palming his already hardening cock.  
He decides to show him how much he cares instead. He’s never been gentle in bed before, didn’t have to be. But Yunho is pregnant, and Changmin needs to be careful, no matter what his alpha instincts are telling him. He also wants to redeem himself, show the older man how much pleasure sex can bring. “Get on your back,” he orders, but he is already helping his husband and undressing him at the same time. He notices Yunho’s breasts are enticingly swollen, and he can’t help himself. Changmin pinches his nipples until they are hard, then wraps his lips around one dusky nub and sucks. The omega lets out a surprised moan, hands coming up to push the alpha away.  
“It’s weird,” Yunho mumbles, but Changmin just smirks and sucks harder. His husband doesn’t know what he likes just yet, but they’re going to discover it together. There will plenty time for that in the future.  
Changmin reaches between Yunho’s thighs and finds him already wet and gaping slightly, it really must be the hormones. The omega easily accepts two of his fingers at once, and Changmin’s cock dribbles precum when he feels how smooth and hot Yunho is inside, his body desperately trying to suck him in. It’s much different from fucking a beta, Yunho’s body eagerly stretches to adapt to him, coating his fingers with slick. He pulls them out and licks them clean, moaning at the taste. The stories he heard were not wrong, he is craving more of that taste.  
He delves between the thick thighs, lifting Yunho’s hips and spreading his ass for better access. His husband lets out an indignant yelp, which he ignores in favor of sucking at the leaking opening. He tongues the rim before pushing inside, and Yunho’s slick is sweet and almost floral on his tongue. Changmin’s cock twitches, knot already swelling. He isn’t going to last long, not with the omega whimpering and begging him for more, even though he keeps trying to close his legs. This time, he pushes three fingers inside Yunho’s tight hole and twists them carefully, looking for his prostate. The omega wails when he finally finds it, slick gushing out for Changmin to enjoy.  
“You’re ready, aren’t you, baby?” he coos, straightening up to push the swollen cock head inside Yunho’s opening before his omega can answer.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Yunho moans, hands scrambling to hold onto Changmin’s thighs. His body knows what to do, hips moving in small circles to satisfy his alpha, but his big belly is preventing him from moving too vigorously. But Changmin likes being in charge, so he doesn’t mind it at all. He grasps Yunho’s hips to guide him and thrusts. He starts off slow, trying to gauge the reaction and make sure he isn’t hurting his partner. He doesn’t expect Yunho’s hips to jerk almost violently, trying to hurry him. Changmin slaps his thigh, wordlessly telling him to settle down, and the omega surprises him again, letting out a needy whine. Changmin grins, noting it as something they will have to explore later.  
“Calm down, sweetheart, don’t hurt yourself,” he gently scolds the omega, but he does pick up the pace, trying to give his husband what he needs.  
Yunho is almost too hot and wet around his length, and Changmin shoves himself as deep as he can, eliciting another moan from the omega. His knot is already catching at the rim, he isn’t going to last long and, judging from the way Yunho’s cock is steadily leaking precum, neither will his partner. He leans down, trying not to squeeze Yunho’s belly, and licks into his husbands mouth, driving his cock inside him at the same time.  
The omega grasps his arms, nails digging into his skin as Changmin fucks him steadily, continuing the deep kiss. Yunho urges him on, whispering filthy things into his lips, begging him to go faster and deeper, squeezing around him until Changmin is left breathless.  
“I’d fuck another baby into you if I could,” the alpha growls, and Yunho comes without being touched, cum splattering all over their bellies, slick spilling out around Changmin’s cock.  
Changmin ruts into Yunho’s body with wild abandon, mindlessly chasing his own orgasm. The omega whimpers in pain when Changmin’s knot fully inflates, locking them together, but he looks satisfied.  
Changmin maneuvers them so they can lie on their sides. Somehow, it feels even more intimate than before, and he is overwhelmed by the feelings he can’t even put into words. Sometimes even he forgets that he is only eighteen, and there is still a lot he doesn’t know.  
He puts a hand on Yunho’s stomach, the skin under his finger pulled tight and smooth. It hits him, probably for the first time since the omega got pregnant, that it’s his baby inside, and he is going to be a father soon. He accepted it before, but he never truly felt like a father to be.  
“I promise to protect you both,” he whispers, more to himself than to his husband. Yunho puts a hand over his and squeezes it gently, silently conveying his trust. Changmin doesn’t think he deserves it just yet, but he knows better than to voice his doubts around Yunho.


End file.
